


Mine

by Peachyhyunjins



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Dumb, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess, annoyed haechan, donghyuck is done with everything, this was inspired by an au i once read but i cant find it anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyhyunjins/pseuds/Peachyhyunjins
Summary: Donghyuck wants to show off his boyfriend but Mark isn't ready to come out so he gets himself into a matchmaking mess





	Mine

Do you know the SpongeBob meme where he does the chicken pose and repeats EvErY WoRd LiKe ThiS?

That’s how Donghyuck was feeling right now. When he heard those eight words from his art teachers mouth, he wanted to explode. He wanted to run across the room and slap that teacher into a different dimension for trying to set some random girl up with HIS boyfriend.

Mark Lee was probably one of the most handsome guys this school has ever seen, and it annoyed Donghyuck that he couldn’t share their relationship with the whole world. Mark wasn’t ready to come out yet, and it was okay to Hyuck because he just wanted to be the most loving and understanding first boyfriend that Mark ever had.

“You should take her out for coffee someday, she’s a pretty girl don’t you think?” 

“YoU shOuLD tAkE hEr OuT fOr cOfFEE SoMeDaY” He repeated the same sentence but in a quieter tone so no one would hear it.

“You okay dude?” Well except for this extra smug-looking guy who sat next to him, Minho or whatever.

“Yeah I’m fine” He replied stabbing his hand with a pen out of annoyance.

“You don’t look fine” Minho replied, looking concerned for Hyucks hand that now had multiple stab marks on it.

“you’re gonna end up impaling your hand if you keep doing that, and as cool as it would be to see blood squirting everywhere, I don’t want it to get on my clothes because they’re pretty expensive” He took the pen out of his hand and handed him a paintbrush with bristles on both ends.

Donghyuck looked at the boy next to him for a second and stood up to walk closer to the teacher pretending to get something from the drawer next to him.

Mark looked uncomfortable. He didn’t want to sound rude and turn the girl down but he also didn’t want to go out with this girl.

He just shrugged his shoulders and continued working on his piece while Hyuck just made a loud sound of pshh and walked away.

The next day the same thing happened in English class. See not only was this teacher an art teacher, but he also taught English, history and occasionally maths. The school was short for money, so they had to fire a few teachers. 

Donghyuck sat next to his friend, Chenle in English because mark did not want to raise any suspicion of them dating so he decided it would be the best if they just sat as far away from each other as possible.

To Donghyuck, this was the stupidest idea Mark had ever come up with.

“So your friend Mina right here is pretty cute right?”

‘Uhh, pedo alert??’ Was all that was going through Hyucks mind right now.

“Yeah, I guess?” Mark responded not wanting to ignore the girl this time.

“Why don’t you want to go out with her then?”

See okay so the reason why this teacher thinks he’s some sort of a matchmaker is that because he got two people together by basically forcing them to confess their feelings to each other in front of the class, and because those feelings were mutual, they started dating. Now the teacher things that because got a couple together, he’s some sort of a matchmaker who knows what they’re doing.

Everyone feels extremely uncomfortable when they’re being targeted by him though, but no one dares to say anything because that’ll make him sad and no one and I mean NO ONE wants to see him sad again.

He got once so sad that instead of keeping the history lesson, he told the whole class about how his wife left and took the kids and the history of their family before any of those complications.

Which is why most students found him annoying.

To Donghyuck, he was the devil trying to take his boyfriend away from him.

Having no pens or pencils around him, he started biting his lip very aggressively to keep him from not saying anything.

Mark felt how two holes were burning into the back of his neck from Donghyucks staring, and he knew that his boyfriend hated seeing this.

Chenle, on the other hand, was very much enjoying this. See he knew about the secret relationship. So did like three other friends of theirs but they didn’t go to the same class with them so they couldn’t laugh at Donghyucks misery. 

“stop laughing at me” Donghyuck groaned while his face was pressed against his desk.

“I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing at the situation you’re in” Donghyuck lifted his face in annoyance giving Chenle a look that implied on that he was going to get slapped soon. 

During lunchtime, Donghyuck, Mark and Chenle met up with their other friends to just eat together and bully Jisung for doing something stupid again.

“You guys should’ve seen Hyuck! he looked like he was about to explode” Chenles laugh echoed through the cafeteria.

“Dude shut up it was terrible” He sighed, and Mark just smiled at him.

He just wanted to hold hands with his boyfriend and be all cuddly but Mark WaSnT ReAdY.

“I am sad” He frowned and mark just kind of grabbed his hand from under the table and shot him an apologetic look.

“It’s okay, Mark you don’t have to look sorry” He smiled.

During maths, it was when Donghyuck finally lost it.

Banging his head against the wall next to him seemed like a good idea until he felt like he lost half of his brain cells.

He only finally stopped it when Renjun texted the 'Heteros + mark & haechan’ group chat saying that someone needs to stop the poor boy from losing any more brain cells than he has already lost.

Donghyuck flipped him off and banged his head against the wall one more time before stopping, but this time it was so loud it distracted everyone for a short second.

“you know, Mina here needs a bit help in maths. Mark, you should tutor her and then ask her out don’t you think?” And then it was Marks time to lose it.

“No,” He said and stood up.

“What do you mean no? Don’t you like Mina?” He looked confused.

“No, I don't. and I think I should tutor this guy here before he loses any more brain cells because of me” he walked up to Donghyuck and pointed at him.

“hi”

“Hey”

“what are you doing?” Donghyuck asked from his boyfriend who now bent down a little bit, just enough to reach his boyfriends face with his own.

“I’m going to show everyone that we’re together” He smiled.

“Are you sure you wanna do that?” Hyuck was concerned. He didn’t want to pressure his boyfriend into doing anything that he wasn’t ready for.

“positive,” he said and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend in front of everyone. He took a hold of Donghyucks face by cupping it a little bit and after finally what felt like an eternity, Renjun started complaining.

“get a room I don’t want to see sinning with my pure innocent eyes”

And they stopped.

“I don’t understand,” the teacher said while giving the couple in front of him the most confused look ever.

“Mr Kim, I am gay”

“what do you mean you’re gay?”

“Homosexual, non-heterosexual, Donghyucks boyfriend, Gay as fuck” Mark could go on and on with the list but he chose not to.

Everyone kept staring at them which made Mark anxious until Minho from the other side of the class started clapping followed by the whole class after that.

“Oh well, then I’m sorry for trying to set you up with Mina. Can I give you two some advice though?” There was a second of silence before he continued.

“I’m just kidding you two can live your own life I’m happy for you” He smiled and continued telling Donghyucks deskmate to switch seats with mark so the boyfriends could sit together.

The lesson continued normally after that and Mark felt accepted and glad that he and his boyfriend can now be together like this.

“Hey”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“For doing this” Donghyuck flashed Mark the same smile that made him fall for Hyuck in the first place.

“You’re welcome, I love you”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this uwu. I found the cutest au similar to this and it inspired me to write this but I can't find the original creator so I cant credit them :(


End file.
